No One
by RK13
Summary: ONESHOT, kouji&zoe pairing. I was listening to the song No One by Alicia Keys and this story idea popped in my head.


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. I only own my character Emily.

No One

"Can anyone tell me what the first step is to solve the equation f-1(x)?" Mr. Roberson asked the class. He ignored the hands that were raised and looked around the room his eyes fell on Zoe who was looking at the clock instead of paying attention. _'This class is so boring,'_ Zoe thought as she stared at the clock waiting for the bell to ring.

"How about you Zoe, can you tell us what the first step to solving this problem is?" Mr. Roberson asked her. Zoe turned her attention to the whiteboard to see what problem he was talking about. _'Crap I should have been paying attention I have no idea what to do__. I hate when he does that why can't he call on the people who are raising their hands?__' _she thought as she stared at the problem.

"Umm… the first thing you do is…" Zoe staled hoping the answer would come to her.

"Well," Mr. Roberson said impatiently.

"I'm not r-" Zoe started but was interrupted by the bell ringing. The whole class started packing up getting ready to go home. _'Saved by the bell,' _Zoe thought as she packed up her things and started walking towards the door.

"Have a good weekend class, don't forget to do your homework," Mr. Roberson shouted to his class as they left his room.

As Zoe was walking to her locker she saw Kouji putting some books into his locker and she walked up to him.

"Hey Kouji," Zoe said with a smile.

"Hey Zoe what's up?" Kouji asked as he zipped up his backpack.

"Not much, you?" Zoe replied.

"Nothing really I'm just glad it's Friday," Kouji replied.

Zoe was debating about whether or not to tell Kouji how she felt about him. For the past couple of weeks the two had been talking more and had become really good friends. After a while Zoe realized that she started to develop feelings for him. Zoe had tried many times before to tell him how she felt but everytime she'd lose her nerve. She decided to tell him and hopefully he would still be her friend after if he didn't feel the same way.

"Kouji there's something I have been meaning to tell you. It's kind of hard to say," Zoe said looking down at her feet.

"You know you can tell me anything," Kouji responded.

"I… I really-" Zoe began but was cut short as a girl came walking over to them.

"Kouji-kun there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you," she said as she held onto Kouji's arm. Kouji gave the girl a slightly annoyed look but he didn't shake her off. He could feel her shaking and could tell she was freezing.

Zoe looked the girl over she was little bit shorter than Kouji. She had shoulder length black hair with red streaks throughout it. Her eyes were a couple shade's lighter than Kouji's eyes. Zoe looked at the two and felt tears starting to form in her eyes. When Kouji didn't tell the girl to go away she figured she must be his girlfriend.

Kouji realized that he hadn't introduced the girl to Zoe. "Oh Zoe this is Emily, she's my-" Kouji began but was stopped by Zoe. She didn't want to hear him say that was his girlfriend.

"Kouji I just remembered that my mom wanted me home right after school to help her clean up the house before our company arrives," Zoe said hurriedly she hoped Kouji believed her lie. She knew it sounded stupid but it was the only thing she could come up with.

"See you later Kouji, Emily," Zoe said as she started to walk away from them.

"Wait," Kouji called, Zoe stopped and turned to look at him. "Weren't you going to tell me something?" Kouji asked.

"It's not important," Zoe responded then she turned around and continued walking away. Kouji was left wondering, _'I wonder what she wanted to tell me?'_

Zoe waited until she was a good distance away from the school before she started crying. _'I wish I would have told him sooner, that Emily girl is really lucky,' _Zoe thought as she walked. Her home was really close to the school so it wasn't that bad walking but a couple seconds later it started to rain. Zoe smiled she was glad it was raining because then her mother wouldn't be able to tell that she had been crying.

Back with Kouji and Emily

"It's so cold out here," Emily said as she rubbed her arms.

"Why aren't you wearing a jacket?" Kouji asked.

"I misplaced it during gym, so who was that girl, was she your girlfriend?" Emily asked with a smile. _'I wish she was,'_ part of his mind thought._ 'No wait what am I thinking she's one of my best friends,' _Kouji thought.

"No she's just a friend," Kouji stated.

"Uh huh," Emily said sarcastically. "Well we better get going we still have to find Kouichi," Emily said as she started walking.

"He should be by the library," Kouji said as he caught up with her and led her to the library.

As they were walking Kouji decided to start a conversation with her. "So how do you like living here?" he asked.

"It's alright the best thing about it is I get to go to school with my two favorite cousins," she said as she say Kouichi walking towards them.

"Are you ready to go?" Emily asked the older twin.

"Yep, Oh Kouji we have a meeting at the park with the others today, to celebrate the anniversary of when we all meet," Kouichi told his brother discreetly.

"I almost forgot," Kouji said as all three started walking home. Kouichi and his mother moved into the Minamoto household so that the twins could live together and they could also help their mother with her bills.

Kouji's stepmother was glad to help and the two women had become good friends. Emily and her family moved over here to be closer to family. Emily's father was the twins' uncle. Luckily there was a house three houses down and they moved in a couple of weeks ago before school started.

When Kouji and Kouichi got home they left their bags in their rooms and went off to the park to meet their friends. Emily decided not to tag along with her cousins because she could tell this little meeting was something special that only their group of friends shared.

At Zoe's house

Zoe had just taken a shower when her mom called her downstairs. Zoe hurriedly got dressed and went downstairs to see what her mother wanted. She found her mother in the living room watching television.

"Hey mom so what did you need?" Zoe asked politely as she sat on the couch next to her mother.

"I don't need anything. I just called you to tell you that a boy named J.P. called," her mother said.

"Did he leave a message?" Zoe asked questioningly she wanted to know why he called.

"Yea he said that you and your friends were supposed to have a meeting today in the park. I asked why but he said that you should know what the meeting was about," her mother replied.

"I totally forgot that the meeting was today," Zoe said as she got off the couch. She wasn't in the mood to see Kouji just yet because she was still sad about him being with Emily. Even though she knew she should move on her heart wouldn't let her. There will always be a place in her heart for him, hoping they will get together.

Zoe went up to her room to get dressed; she ended up put on a pair of jeans and a light purple shirt with a white jacket. "I'll be back later mom," Zoe said as she left for the park to meet her friends.

At the park

Zoe saw all her friends sitting at a table by the jungle gym. When she walked up to them she caught the end of the conversation they were having. "Emily sounds really nice," Takuya said.

Zoe's smile turned into a frown. _'He must really__ like her if he told the others about her,' _Zoe thought sadly. Kouichi say her frowning when she came walking up to them.

"Hey Zoe what's wrong?" Kouichi asked.

"Nothing's wrong," she replied as she put a fake smile on her face. All the guys just looked at her wondering what was wrong with her.

"So, it's been a while since all of us have hung out together," Tommy said trying to change the subject. Everyone nodded in agreement Zoe just stayed silent looking in a far off distance. Soon everyone started talking about what they missed the most about the digital world and how they all wished to go back.

"So Zoe what do you miss the most?" Takuya asked.

"Huh, oh I miss all the digimon we met," Zoe replied looking down at her feet.

"Zoe are you okay? You seem a little out of it," Kouji asked with concern.

"I'm fine but I should get going I promised my mom I wouldn't be out to long," Zoe said as she stood up. "I'll see you guys later bye," she said as she started walking away.

After Zoe left all the guys looked at each other in confusion. "Did we do something wrong?" Kouichi asked.

"I don't think so; she seemed out of it since she first got here maybe something happened at home?" Takuya replied.

"Who knows but it is getting kind of late I'm going to head home too. See you later," Tommy said. Everyone else agreed that they should leave as well so they all went home.

Minamoto residence

Kouji and Kouichi had just finished dinner and excused themselves from dinner. They headed to the living room to watch TV.

"Zoe was acting really weird today huh?" Kouji stated he wasn't really interested in what they were watching.

"Yea she was acting different, I wonder why?" Kouichi asked turning his attention to his brother he noticed that Kouji seemed really worried about her.

"You're really worried about her aren't you?" Kouichi asked.

"Yea I just wish she would tell me what's wrong," Kouji responded then he realized what he said. "I mean I wish she would confide in us," Kouji said.

"You like her don't you?" Kouichi asked.

"No… I mean yes…I mean uh why do you do this to me," Kouji mumbled. Kouichi just laughed.

"Why don't you tell her?" Kouichi said.

"Cause what if she doesn't feel the same way. I don't want to jeopardize our friendship," Kouji said truthfully.

"You never know she may feel the same way, why don't you go find out?" Kouichi responded he hoped his brother would listen to him.

"I don't know but I am going to go find out what's wrong with her," Kouji said as he stood up and head for the door. "I'll be back later," he said. Kouichi just nodded and waved goodbye.

At Zoe's house

When Zoe finished diner she went straight up to her room. She wasn't in the mood to do much else. She grabbed the book The Truth About Forever by Sarah Dessen and started reading. Soon she was so wrapped up in the book that she didn't even hear the doorbell ring.

Mrs. Orimoto went to go answer the door. When she opened the door she saw Kouji standing in front of her, Mrs. Orimoto recognized him as one of her daughter's friends that she met before.

"Hello Kouji it's nice to see you. Did you come to see Zoe?" Mrs. Orimoto asked.

"Yes I did," Kouji said as he walked inside the house.

"She's up in here room, it's the first door on the right," Mrs. Orimoto said with a smile. Koji nodded his head and started up the stairs to Zoe's room.

Kouji knocked on the door but received no answer so he gently opened the door. He saw Zoe sitting on a window seat reading a book while listening to her iPod. _'No wonder she couldn't hear me__,' _Kouji thought with a smile as he watched her bob her head to the music.

He walked up to her and tapped her and gently tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and when she saw his face she jumped. A couple of seconds later she calmed herself down and took her headphones out of her ears.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," Kouji said apologetically.

"It's ok," Zoe replied. "So what are you doing here?" she asked him looking up at his face.

"I came to see what was wrong with you. You seemed a little distant and sad earlier," Kouji said as he sat down next to her. Zoe felt herself blush because of how close he was to her; she turned away from him hoping he didn't see her blush.

"Nothing is wrong," Zoe said.

"Come on Zoe I know you're lying. Why can't you just tell me what is bothering you? Don't you trust me?" Kouji asked a little hurt at the thought of her not trusting him.

"No I do trust you it's just that well…" Zoe said but stopped herself.

"Well what?" Kouji asked. Zoe wanted him to know that she trusted him so she decided to tell him the truth.

"Kouji you have to promise that whatever I tell you won't affect our friendship in any way. You're one of my best friends and I don't want to lose you," Zoe said.

"I promise Zoe nothing can make me stop being your friend," Kouji said sincerely.

"Ok remember I was going to tell you something earlier but I never did," Zoe paused to look at him. He nodded at her and told her to continue. "I wanted to tell you that I that Ireallylikeyou," Zoe said extremely fast.

"What did you say? I couldn't really understand because you spoke to fast," Kouji said.

Zoe took a deep breath, "I said I really like you, maybe even love you," Zoe spoke the last part softly. She kept her gaze down on the ground she didn't having enough courage to look him in the face.

Kouji didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe that she actually liked him. Kouji slowly turned her head towards him and kissed her softly on the lips. At first she didn't respond but a couple of seconds later Kouji felt her delicate lips kiss him back it sent tingles down his spine. Zoe couldn't believe he was kissing her she loved the way his lips felt against hers. When they broke apart he said softly in her ear, "I love you too Zoe."

"Wait Kouji what about your girlfriend, Emily?" Zoe asked.

"What are you talking about? Emily is my cousin she just moved here; you thought she was my girlfriend?" Kouji asked with a grin.

"Yea," Zoe said sheepishly.

"Is that why you were acting weird today?" Kouji asked.

"Yea I thought you were in love with her," Zoe responded quietly.

"I could never love anyone but you Zoe," Kouji said and then he pulled her into a kiss. Zoe wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. After a couple of seconds Zoe slowly pulled away from Kouji.

"I love you," she whispered softly. Kouji wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I love you too," he whispered back. Zoe leaned her head on his shoulder enjoying the moment. She couldn't remember a time when she ever felt so happy in her life.

The End


End file.
